


Frigga Sees

by Annie6211



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Thor, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slight Alternate Universe, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is bringing Jane, his fiancé, to meet his family for the first time. And Frigga sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigga Sees

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for this piece: Following Thor, no Avengers (yet), and after Loki dropped, Frigga went batshit crazy on Odin until he and Heimdall managed to rebuild the bifrost and find Loki floating around space.

Frigga, Wife of Odin, is many things. A caring mother. A beautiful queen. An honest woman. A seer. She sees parts and pieces of the future, just the important things. She sees ends of wars and alliances formed. Of course, the future is always shifting and changing and only the Norns can truly predict said future. One of those shifts of the future was happening today. And Frigga sees.

Thor was bringing him mortal woman home to Asgard with him for the first time. Frigga saw her. She saw how happy she made Thor, and how happy Thor made her. She saw Jane eating Idunn’s apples and gaining eternal youth. She saw their marriage and their children. Of course, the future is always changing. All it takes is one thought, a seemingly insignificant, unimportant thought. But Frigga sees.

Thor was bringing Jane to feast with Odin and Frigga and the royal court. The only one missing would be Loki, who was out on a diplomatic mission (now that Odin finally appreciated his silver tongue). Of course, the future was always changing, and Frigga sees.

Loki decides on a different approach to his bargaining with the dwarves. It is a better one, a more efficient one, a faster one. So, it appears Loki will make it to dinner after all.

This changes everything.

Frigga sees. The others won’t. At least not for a little while longer. Neither Loki nor Jane will see it either. At least not for a while longer.

“Loki! It is wonderful that you are here! Meet my Jane!” Thor obliviously helped fate along, ruining his future in the process. Ruining, but not beyond repair. Just no longer with Jane. With other women. It was too late for Jane and Thor now. Frigga sees this.

“Jane Foster, I have heard much about you.” Loki leans down, taking her hand and kissing it gently. They locked eyes. Everyone remains oblivious. Things have just completely changed.

“Prince Loki…likewise.” Jane swallowed hard. “I hear that you are quite the genius around here.” Loki’s smirk tells Frigga that he senses Jane’s challenge and accepts. Thor chimes in, saying something good of Loki’s intelligence, but his words fall on deaf ears.

“Now, who said that? I’m not the one who can build a bifrost by herself.” Loki pointed out modestly. Jane shrugged, cheeks heating up a bit.

“Ah…I had some help…some other scientists.” Jane informed him. Loki raised an eyebrow. Thor says something both sweet and complimentary to Jane, but it’s too late.

“I have yet to meet one who understands the stars as I do. Tell me of Midgard’s solar system?” Loki changes the subject, and as Jane’s eyes light up that seals off any future where Jane and Thor live happily. It’s different now. Frigga sees this, even though no one else does yet.

Gone is Thor and Jane’s happy future. Frigga sees. She sees Jane and Loki’s  _beautiful_ future. She sees her son, happy for the first time, accepting himself for the first time, in love for the first time. She sees Jane, able to hold conversations with a fellow intellectual, sharing common interests with her lover, in love for real this time.

None of this would have happened if Jane and Loki had met on any other day. But both future and fate are funny sometimes, and Frigga sees this, even if others haven’t yet.


End file.
